


Saturday Nights

by Sherlyisinthetardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, I don't really know what to tag oof, M/M, Mild language but only like Avengers level tbh maybe Spider-Man Homecoming tops, Sciles, Scott and Stiles - Freeform, Skittles, Stiles being bi, The title is from a Khalid song, because I love him and his music is great, going from a to b so fast it felt like z, mentions of Allison's death? Idk, mentions of Noah Stilinski, mentions of that whole Miguel thing, sexuality questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlyisinthetardis/pseuds/Sherlyisinthetardis
Summary: Stiles had always known he only liked girls. Stiles has also always had Scott by his side. Just because some things might have maybe changed doesn't mean the latter has.





	Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda didn't even consider a title and then I tried to just find a random Lana Del Rey song to name it after and then I remembered Saturday Nights and the lyrics "all the things I know that your parents don't" and "daddy's gone, say he's never home and wishing only makes it worse" and I thought oh yeah, that's basically Scott and Stiles's relationship (most obviously in season 1 when it was basically just Stiles who knew he was a werewolf smh) so I just stole the title! :)

Stiles has been thinking. That's not really that unusual though, Stiles is always thinking or over thinking but this time it is different. Selfishly, Stiles believes that it is probably more important than anything regarding the supernatural that he has had on his mind over the last few months or years he's not really quite sure how long it's all been going on; it's all one fast paced apocalyptic blur to him. But honestly he's more terrified than anything that he's faced so far which seems stupid considering the Nogitsune and almost dying about 70 times was included on that list. It wasn't that he was particularly petrified about being gay it's just... ok so maybe he is just a tiny bit but he doesn't truly know why seeing as his dad was his cousin Miguel's number one support when he first came out so it's not like he was going to be rejected. And then there was Scott but after all that they had been through together, Stiles didn't think that Scott would care much if he did want to kiss a dude. But it was something about the concept of maybe possibly being a somewhat different person to the one that he thought he knew, that he thought he had known his entire life and just the uncertainty that surrounded it that made him unable to sleep at night. Something that once again seemed laughable when he was able to sleep through any other problem that he had faced. 

•*•*•*•

It was a Friday night and Stiles was at Scott's which honestly wasn't a big surprise. They were sprawled our across the bed, Stiles laying down, propped up on his arm, controller in hand, as Scott sat upright, lounging against the wall with Stiles's legs across his lap. Scott (or rather Mario) smashed into Peach (who Stiles was not proud to admit, had always been him since the age of 5. He claimed back then that it was because he thoughts she was pretty but now he realises that it could have maybe sort have been because Scott found her pretty and he maybe found Scott a little pretty at one time and wanted to literally be the Peach to his Mario although no, that couldn't possibly be it because he probably wasn't into guys now and he definitely wouldn't have been then anyway) sending her skidding off the side of the green spotted toad stall and allowing Scott to speed through the finish gate, the cloud cretin signalling that he had won the mushroom gorge round. Stiles threw his steering wheel down defeatedly, mumbling something along the lines of 'unfair play, but good game Scotty'. "I'm surprised that you're not gonna tackle me and beat me around the head with that wheel, you ok bud?" Stiles raised a singular eyebrow. "If I couldn't beat you up before the super strength werwolf thing then I definitely couldn't now. You'd just heal anyways and besides, it honestly isn't the most important thing to me right now." Stiles huffs. "Oh well, what could possibly be more important than beating up me?" Scott smirk- grinned. Although, to be honest, that's just how he smiles because wow, that jawline is lopsided. Deep breath, was he really doing this? I mean of course he was, it was Scott so why hadn't he spoken to him before? 

He sighed, fumbling over his words slightly but more or less managing to get his words out first time around: "What are you Scott. Do you even know what you are?" Scott rolled his eyes at him, "Could be wrong but last time I checked I was definitely a werewolf and I definitely knew about it." Stiles sighed feeling rather defeated. "I meant... sexually...." he trailed off, almost muttering the last part but Scott heard him. I mean, of course Scott heard him- werewolf perks. "Oh well, I guess I never really thought about it. Maybe if they were really special then sure, I guess? I always liked girls and I always knew that." Stiles ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, yeah, same. Except. Now I am thinking about it and I don't know and its driving me crazy and I really want to know and I-"  
Scott grabbed Stiles's wrist. "Hey, you know that no matter what, I'd support you, right? And I would break anyone who dares to hurt you, male, female, non- binary, whatever. I love you, nothing could ever change that, man."  
Stiles smiled weakly, " I know that, thank you, Scotty. I just... I just need to know I just... I don't really know. I like gay people? I always admired them, they're so brave and strong just basically everything that I'm not and I always wanted to be like that but I didn't mean like that and I'm not homophobic, I swear, I'm not its just-" "different?" Scott interjected. " I completely get that, man. Being one thing and then getting used to something else that you have no control over. I have experience in that area." Stiles wriggled a little bit before speaking again. "I think guys might be hot but do I really know what hot is? Or does it count because its different so is it really just jealousy or... and if they are hot then does that mean I want to do stuff with a guy and should I do stuff with a guy or want to at least because I haven't really wanted to yet so does that mean that I'm not gay? I don't know Scotty!" Stiles cried and slumped forwards a little. 

He smiled comfortingly at him, rubbing his thumb over the pale skin which covered that small knoble on the wrist that Scott was still holding on tightly to. "Scott, I'm scared please. Help me." Scott melted and shattered inside. He looked almost as broken as he did when he found out that Allison was dead because he had been possessed and was simultaneously dying from being possessed and hadn't really been there to stop it. Those were the worst memories that Scott owned of Stiles. That and trying his hardest to glue him back together after he had fallen apart in his arms after Claudia's funeral so he really didn't like this spot number 3 being taken by this.  
"You know I'd do anything for you, but I don't really see what I can do to make it any easier for you to-"  
"Kiss me. God, Scott I'm begging you, kiss me I just... I don't care I just need to know. I need to know if I feel anything. Please." Scott was taken aback a little but what the hell? It was only Stiles so sure and at this point he probably would have killed to drain his eyes of the water that was welling up in them and god knows how against killing Scott is. He wasn't sure how accurate his little experiment would be but if it had even the slightest chance of helping Stiles then sure. "Ok. You sure?" Stiles nodded hesitantly as Scott shuffled towards him a little. He grabbed his face, pushing his lips into Stiles's and nibbling expertly on his lower lip until Stiles had no choice but to let him in. He searched every corner of his mouth delicately while somehow maintaining clear passion and dominance. Stiles couldn't help it, Scott was way better than Malia at this (not that he was surprised, her 9 years as a coyote might have had something to do with her lack of experience) and not just better he was amazing and Stiles couldn't hold it in any longer.

He let out a small whimpering moan before pulling away quickly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and trying not to look Scott in the eyes as he turned slightly pink. "I... uh.. I think I'm bisexual..." Stiles whispered barely audibly but once again, werewolf senses were in play. "Yeah, you are!" Scott chuckled. "Wait. What do you mean-" It was Scott's turn to blush a little now. "I was turning you on." He smirked, seeming almost a little too proud for Stiles's liking. "I don't think you smelt that aroused around Malia did you? Maybe for Lydia but never for her. I made you moan, Stiles. Did she do that? Yeah, you're bisexual!" He knew Scott was playing with him, trying to get a rise out of him. He was probably feeling as awkward as he himself was but it would be ok if Stiles threw a book or a Wii remote at him. So he did. " I hate you." Stiles faked a laugh as he chucked said remote at Scott's head. "Hmm well, your heartbeat would say otherwise" he teased. Stiles rolled his eyes, slipping back into the old rhythm, "God, your such a dick, Scott and I swear to god if you say 'that means you like me' or something then I'm gonna kill your furry little werewolf ass" Scott burst into laughter and soon Stiles followed and eventually they were smiling wildly, getting their breath back. 

"Stiles?" Scott whispered slightly. "Hmmm"  
"I uh- I'm glad you're bi" Stiles snorted a little at his comment. "Well that makes one of us, really not looking forward to the whole coming out bit although honestly, no one probably cares. Why?" Scott turned red again. "Because I think I maybe wanted to do that for a little while. I've always loved you in a way, Stiles. I mean we're best friends but since I was bitten I guess I just relied on you more, you held me together, you helped me when you knew just as little as me but then since Allison died it's like I needed you to survive and at first I thought it was just an anchor thing maybe that was why I craved your scent and felt your presence and maybe that accounted for why close never felt close enough but I think it's more and the wolf just heightened it. Stiles I um, well uh I love you."  
Stiles lit up, "Oh crap, man you do? Well, I wasn't expecting to get a boyfriend the second I came out but I guess I could make allowances if you want?" Stiles chuckled while Scott's mouth fell open. " Dude, did you just ask me to be your boyfriend? Because if you did then I must've died and somehow lied my way into heaven. Yeah, I definitely want you to make allowances." Stiles looked at Scott, channelling all of his admiration for him into one gaze. " You'd never have to lie to get into heaven. You're the kindest most selfless person I know and you've saved lives including mine countless times. You have a full estate up there waiting for you and I suppose I get to share that luxury seeing as I'm your boyfriend now. On one condition anyway- that you kiss me again because that was freaking amazing. Scott leant over and straddled Stiles, leaning his mouth up against his earlobe. "Hey, I can make you moan again." Stiles let out a slightly shaky breath that he wasn't aware that he was even holding. "Shit, Scott, don't or you'll make me want you to do more than just kiss me." Scott giggled deviously, " Hey, I can... if you want. And you kinda smell like you do." That smirk was pretty much etched onto his face at this point. He kissed him full on the lips which resulted in Stiles nervously sliding his tongue into Scott's mouth, drawing a slight growl from the depths of Scott's stomach. Stiles thought it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard and suddenly understood the pride that Scott had felt earlier. He made him do that? Wow. Scott pulled away and started kissing down his chin to his neck, making Stiles gasp and whine obtrusively, nibbling his ear and his neck and - oh shit. "Ow, Scott I think you bit m......e" the realisation of what that truly meant hit him and surprisingly, he found that he didn't really care. Not about his day escalating rapidly from 0 to 1000, not about being bi and definitely not about the possibility of either dying or becoming part wolf. It all seemed so far off in his mind despite it being so close. He ignored the slight pain in his shoulder and twisted to face Scott who was staring at him wide eyed, face full of terror, embarrassment and mostly apology. Stiles smiled at him, mostly trying to ease his nerves. "I don't feel like I'm about to start bleeding ink so you know what that means, Scotty? I'm your beta. We're bound forever." Scott raised his eyebrows, smiling a little. "That's actually kinda hot..." Stiles looked at him and grinned. "I know, right?! Don't you dare say sorry either. Just because I said no to Peter doesn't mean that I didn't want this. It's perfect from you though." Scott blushed, "Awe that's such a weird compliment but wait- Peter offered you the bite? How come you never told me?" Stiles laughed a little. " I guess I was embarrassed about how hard it was to say no. I just. I didn't want to be like him and I thought if he turned me then maybe I would but if I end up even as half as good as you I would be the luckiest person in Beacon Hills. I love you, you're amazing." Scott rubbed Stiles's cheek with his thumb. "You never have to be embarrassed, not with me. Hey, do you wanna stay over? We can just eat ice cream, maybe snuggle a bit and watch you heal for the first time?"  
"That's such a cute idea and only in Beacon Hills would that ever be a normal date, wow." Scott hummed a laugh in agreement. " Well that's sorted then. Oh and Stiles? I love you too. So much."


End file.
